


Lace and Armor

by blackstyx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30Noctis/32Ignis, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn, Rimming, Unprotected Sex, just pure porn, not even a hint of plot, someone is wearing a corset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstyx/pseuds/blackstyx
Summary: Three weeks spent in Tenebrae for some necessary negotiations, the only saving grace being the corset he commissioned upon seeing the shop on his first day strolling through the charming town surrounding Fenestala manor. It was what he saw in the window that caught his attention, even more so when he noticed the majority of corsets on display were for the male body and his thoughts went immediately to his husband. The waistcoats the mannequins wore were finely made from the best material Eos had to offer, but what he saw on the inside woke a very greedy part of Noctis. Corsets with see-through panels, leather or lace, but one piece called for his complete and utter attention. It looked sleek, but dangerous, the contrast between fabric and embellishment reminding him immediately of Ignis.(For the Ignoct Spice-a-thon! prompts: lace, mirror, trust + extra spice)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	Lace and Armor

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [Knight of Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetroot_of_doubt/pseuds/Knight%20of%20Flames) for helping with this one ♥

Noctis tugs on the lacing on the back again as he looks over Ignis’ shoulder, watching them both in the mirror standing opposite them. 

“Beautiful,” Noctis breathes, feeling his breath hitting Ignis’ skin and the shudder his word of praise elicits. He thinks he also sees a blush underneath the blindfold, but he knows it is hard to make Ignis blush and he definitely intends to try harder. 

“You look absolutely stunning, Ignis.” His lips brush over more skin as he presses against the firm body laced up in a beautiful corset, the garment only accentuating Ignis’ lean form. Noctis needs to be careful, the studs on the harness are not sharp but he imagines they can be uncomfortable if they hit the wrong spot. 

Right now, all Noctis wants to do is take in the sight he sees before him while hands roam over the coutil the corset is made of, feeling the texture under his fingertips, the embroidery and beads it is adorned with. Having Ignis’ arms tied with a rope gives him the freedom to do as he pleases, shamelessly pressing up against him to show how aroused he already is. 

Noctis wants Ignis. Wants him badly and he knows even once he gets his fill, he’ll want more. Having Ignis’s hand tied up behind his back, wearing a corset and lace panties, having him at his complete disposal, Noctis is close to losing his mind after being gone for nearly three weeks. Three weeks spent in Tenebrae for some necessary negotiations, the only saving grace being the corset he commissioned upon seeing the shop on his first day strolling through the charming town surrounding Fenestala manor. It was what he saw in the window that caught his attention, even more so when he noticed the majority of corsets on display were for the male body and his thoughts went immediately to his husband. The waistcoats the mannequins wore were finely made from the best material Eos had to offer, but what he saw on the inside woke a very greedy part of Noctis. Corsets with see-through panels, leather or lace, but one piece called for his complete and utter attention. It looked sleek, but dangerous, the contrast between fabric and embellishment reminding him immediately of Ignis. 

And now his eyes caress the reflection he is staring at, soaking in the black and gold of the fabric he had chosen to fit Ignis like one of his gloves, the lace panties showing clearly Ignis’ arousal. Even without his cock straining against the material, the wet patch gives him away and Noctis’ mouth waters, knowing exactly how it would taste on the tip of his tongue. When Noctis arrived in the Citadel, whispering softly into Ignis’ ear to slowly undress, Ignis already had been half hard as he stepped out of his pants and had become increasingly more turned on when Noctis blindfolded him before dressing him up. Each little gasp upon tightening the lacing strained Noctis’ patience. So for now Ignis is completely unaware of what he looks like, what a complete and utter revelation he is to Noctis.

And Noctis wants to touch him, wants to feel the hot, hard flesh in the palm of his hand, but he doesn’t allow his hands to wander. Not yet. He would save this part of Ignis for last. Although his eyes stayed on Ignis’ crotch, his hands kept moving over his body. Noctis can’t be sure how much Ignis actually can feel underneath the sturdy fabric, but Noctis can feel Ignis shifting under his hands, shuddering despite him trying not to move too much.

Knowing each other the way they do, Noctis is aware which buttons to push to leave Ignis a whimpering and begging mess and it was his goal for the night, watching him coming undone, letting go of all his restraints and every decorum. It feels good seeing this side of Ignis, to see what is slumbering underneath and to know he is the one who can make him fall apart. 

He mouths at Ignis’ neck as he pushes his hand into his panties, the tip of his middle finger rubbing over his hole. “I want you,” Noctis mumbles against hot flesh, eyes fluttering shut at the mere thought of pushing into Ignis, feeling him tightening around him. It is this thought that makes him push his finger inside, just the tip, and he feels his own cock twitch.  
Noctis loses it, just wants to be with Ignis, pleasing him with his mouth and hands and he knows it won’t be the last time for him to be on his knees as he pushes the lace panties down long lean legs and pulls his cheeks apart. 

When Noctis pokes his tongue against Ignis’ hole, it is the first time tonight he hears Ignis moan. Loud and wantonly. Noctis feels him pressing close as he keeps on licking and probing, slowly opening him up. Groans mix with wet sounds and Noctis cups himself, squeezes his pulsing cock. He knows his beard will irritate Ignis’ soft flesh, and will make him remember their adventure for the next couple of days whenever he sits, so he dares to press even closer, inhaling his musky scent as his tongue pushes inside. Spit runs down the corners of his mouth and into his beard, but Noctis doesn’t care. Not when he can taste Ignis so intimately, feeling him trembling under his care. 

“Noct--” 

Noctis shudders. Hearing the roughness in Ignis’ voice, the request for more in his name, he has to break away and gasp for air. 

“Say it.”

“Noct, I--”

Noctis reaches for the little bottle sitting to his left, popping it open and pouring it down Ignis’ cleft. He replaces his tongue with his middle finger, slipping inside Ignis and he isn’t ashamed to look very closely as he moves in and out. 

“Say it. I want you to say it.”

Ignis rarely says openly what he wants, always level-headed and articulated when wording his needs. This is more for Noctis than for Ignis; he wants, no, he needs to hear Ignis saying what he wants Noctis to do to him. 

He adds a second finger and then a third. In and out, scissoring him, opening him up more. 

“Say it, Ignis,” Noctis encourages him, kissing Ignis’ cheek and down the side of his thigh before resuming his position, watching his fingers stretch Ignis wide open. 

“I want you.”

“How do you want me?”

When Noctis looks up all he sees is the back of Ignis’ head, his hair slowly coming undone. He wants to see his face and so he takes a peek around his legs and into the mirror, seeing a deep dark shade of red gracing his features. 

“I know you can say it,” Noctis gently tells him, “You’ve said it before.”

“I want you--” This time the break in his words is Noctis’ fault as he adds a fourth finger, but only for a couple of thrusts, enough to make sure Ignis can take him without being uncomfortable. And the moan echoing from their bedroom walls tells him this much. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Ignis pants harshly, legs shaking and Noctis even feels sorry, but he isn’t done with him yet. It would be easy to take it to their bed, only a couple of steps away, but this is so much better and he knows Ignis will appreciate it once the blindfold is gone.

The first time Ignis used such blunt terms, Noctis nearly fainted. Not from shock, not from how unfamiliar they sounded in his rich accentuated voice, but from how they hit Noctis right into his core. It was raw and unfiltered, no preamble or pretty words. Just Ignis coming straight to the point and Noctis is willing to fulfill his needs.

When Noctis gets back on his feet he opens his pants and his cock springs free. He could push right into Ignis, having prepared him thoroughly, and the way he sees him sticking his ass out he knows Ignis wants him to. He takes a moment, though, the anticipation nearly too much for him to handle. Noctis knows how Ignis will feel around him, what noises he will make when he hits the right spot. 

“Please,” Ignis begs, voice already roughened up from the moans and please he released with every touch and kiss and caress Noctis placed upon him. And despite his words, Noctis watches his face carefully when he presses his length along his cleft, rutting against him. Ignis’ mouth falls open, releasing a long sigh. Without the blindfold, Noctis would be able to see the gold sparks in his eyes gleaming and the green going a shade darker. Another plea falls from his spit-slick lips, nearly sounding delirious from his arousal and Noctis takes pity with him as he slowly pushes his bare dick inside him, impaling him. Ignis clamps down on him, wavering on his feet, and Noctis gives him a moment to adjust, his muscles clenching and unclenching around his cock. 

It is with his next thrust that Noctis reaches for the blindfold and pulls it off. Ignis blinks, eyes adjusting to the sudden light change, then he notices the mirror and his cheeks turn even redder. To Noctis he looks beautiful with his cock standing proudly, still clad in the black and gold corset with his dick buried inside him. Noctis’ hands hold onto narrow hips as he starts fucking Ignis.

“You’re gorgeous,” Noctis grunts into his ear, hot and needy, lips brushing against his shell. Just like Ignis, Noctis can’t stop watching them in their reflection, seeing Ignis’ cock bouncing with each shallow, hard thrust. Ignis’ panties and Noctis’ slacks create a black pool at their feet and he knows he will ask Ignis to wear them again, remembering how the lace-covered him, stretching over his hard dick.

Ignis is all around him. He can sense him, feel him, smell him, even when he swallows Noctis can taste him on his tongue. His scent, a mix of sweat and cologne spurs him on, as does his rash pants and grunts and Noctis is so close. So close. It is when Ignis’ fingers dig into the fabric of his shirt, nails scratching over Noctis’ stomach through the layer of clothing, is what pushes him over the edge, what makes him push even deeper as he comes.

“Noct--” His name sounds like a prayer coming from Ignis’ lips and Noctis wants to fulfill the unspoken wish spoken with it, but he takes one moment longer before finishing Ignis off. Eyes cast down as he slowly pulls out of Ignis, Noctis doesn’t hesitate to crouch down, prying cheeks apart. 

“Noct--” Shame tints Ignis’ voice as he tries to clench his ass together and Noctis can see a bright flush gracing usually pale skin, running up from his neck in the mirror as it dawns on him what Noctis is doing. Despite Ignis’ best efforts, though, Noctis’ cum slowly trickles out, down his perineum and balls, and his eyes follow the trail down sensitive skin.

“Beautiful.” Noctis’ voice makes Ignis shift on the spot, once again trying to deny Noctis the stunning view in front of him, but he doesn’t want to tease Ignis any longer now that Noctis got his fill after being apart from each other for such a long time. When he gets up, he pulls his pants haphazardly up with him, barely covering himself as he steps around to come eye to eye with Ignis. His eyes are a pool of black, trapped somewhere between desire and desperation, and Noctis knows what he will say before his red, bit-swollen lips move. 

“Please.”

Noctis licks into his mouth while his hand finds Ignis’ cock, feeling him twitch in his hand as he smears the precum over the head. Ignis thrusts into the touch, but Noctis pulls his hand away, smiling at the little frustrated sound rumbling in Ignis’ chest which stops when he sees Noctis licking his finger. With their eyes locked, Noctis doesn’t hesitate to sink to his knees and take him into his mouth without much preamble. Ignis deserves to let go, deserves the best. Clumsy, hands still tied behind his back, Ignis tries to thrust into Noctis’ mouth, and Noctis lets him, guides him with his hands on his hips until he can feel Ignis cum on his tongue and then down his throat as he swallows around the dick in his mouth. He takes it all, waiting for Ignis to be finished and even then Noctis can’t help but suckle on the tip, making him twitch and whimper. 

Ignis sways lightly, deep breaths wrecking his body as he looks down at Noctis who wipes his mouth before getting to his feet. It is only then he releases Ignis’ hands from their confinement and it takes less than a second for Ignis to pull him against his feverishly hot body, tongue finding its way into Noctis’ mouth without hesitation. 

“You like humiliating me.” Lips move against Noctis’ when Ignis speaks a moment later. There is no malice in his voice, sounding more curious than anything else. His pompadour completely falls apart and Noctis brushes strands of hair out of emerald eyes. 

“Just appreciating everything you are.” Mumbled words spoken against a tempting mouth and he dares to turn them around, just enough for Ignis to see the black corset resting on the bed, this one made especially for Noctis. He can hear the sharp inhale through Ignis’ teeth, his eyes narrowing on the item. “Everything I do is with you in mind.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. Do you want to know what else I’ve planned for us today?”

“Very much so.”

Slowly, carefully, Noctis guides them to the closed door leading to the adjacent bathroom, mindful of Ignis still being slightly wobbly on his feet, like a newborn fawn. “First we’ll take a nice shower--”

“I see.”

“--then I’ll wrap you up in your favorite bathrobe.”

“Oh, you mean the King’s bathrobe?”

“Exactly that one. And once you’re all nice and cozy, we’ll snuggle up in bed with some of the Tenebraen treats I brought with me. Do you like that?”

Not once did their lips move away from each other, each word either of them speaks hot on their skins, their lips, their cheeks. 

“Very much so. I’d thoroughly enjoy you wearing your new garment as well.” 

Noctis only smiles, but doesn’t comment on the request hidden in Ignis’ words. Instead he unlaces the corset and does as he promised; taking care of him the best way he can and takes him to bed. Both of them are warm and sated, bodies melting into each other with their limbs entangled. Kisses are shared, touches exchanged and Noctis’ heart is full of love he feels as if he is bursting on the seams. And he is ready to tell Ignis how much he means to him, their time together, what they achieved and created when he feels Ignis’ lips hot against his bare shoulder. 

“So--”

“So?”

“About that garment of yours--”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and remember: 
> 
> kudos are hugs, comments are love ♥


End file.
